Episode 1956 (16th March 1995)
Plot The search continues for Robert in daylight. Jan urges Sarah to go back to the farm. Frank and Dave discuss Robert at Home Farm. They wonder if he is being held by someone. Frank tells Dave to get the workmen from the holiday village to down tools and join in the search. Dave is impressed by his generosity. Jack is trying to think of reasons why Robert has run off and presumes it's because of he and Sarah rowing constantly. Ned reassures him that he'll be back. Sarah and Jack row in front of Ned and Jan, he is still convinced that she has had an affair. Betty is appalled by the mess at Hawkins Cottage. The Dingles talk about Robert's disappearance. Sam is interested in knowing if there is a reward, but Zak points out that they can all have a good look around the area under the pretext of searching for Robert. Sarah is blaming herself for Robert's disappearance, but Jan reassures her that he will be back. Zoe tells Kim that she is going to buy a house with Emma and that she no longer needs to sell her shares to her. Kim looks disappointed. The Dingles arrive to help in the search and Jack is grateful until Sam mentions a reward. Frank explains to Kim that he is worried that Kathy might get hold of Chris's shares in Tate Holdings when she divorces Chris. He wants to offer her a generous settlement so that Chris can marry Rachel before their baby is born. Andrew turns up to offer his help, but Jack attacks him and has to be restrained by the police. The police question Jack about why he attacked Andrew. They are beginning to suspect Jack may have something to do with Robert's disappearance. Jack starts to cry. A local reporter turns up at The Woolpack asking questions about Robert. Terry tries to impress her. Luke offers Tina a lift home on his bike. Terry tells the reporter that he has heard that Sarah was sipping champagne "with her fancyman" when her husband arrived, caused a scene and Robert ran off. She is interested, but promises that she won't print anything. Vic and Seth are worried that the police might find their whisky distillery. The search for Robert is called off for the night. Tina turns up at Hawkins Cottage and tells him she wants him and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *WPC Lunn - Judy Holt *Helen Ackroyd - Kathryn Apanowicz *Prof MacKinnon - Michael J Jackson *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett Locations * Unknown fields * Home Farm - Office, living room, exterior and grounds * Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and bedroom * Hawkins Cottage - Kitchen and living room * Holdgate Farm - ''Dingles''' barn and exterior * The Woolpack - Bar * Unknown roads * Woodland Notes *This episode was broadcast at the slightly earlier time of 6:50pm. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns